Angel's wierd mood swings
by Please Moo With Me
Summary: Angel has a wierd mood swing. Rated for language I might or might not decide to use.


DISCLAIMER! I DONT OWN IT!!! I WISH I DID! BUT I DONT.

* * *

Angel glanced over at Collins and Maureen sitting on the floor, Mimi and her had been watching Spongebob Squarepants episodes all day and although Mimi still seemed to be entertained the drag queen had lost all interest in it. Maureen was reading Collins Tarot cards.

"Well… this one here… it means that someone you love is…" Angel leaned in to hear their conversation better. "Listening in on our conversation!" Maureen looked towards Angel who immediately looked away and put on her "what are you talking about, I wasn't doing anything." Look.

"Angelcake… you know, I think that look is just so amazingly cute, but, it gives you away, pretty much, straight away." Collins grinned at Angel.

"I'm sorry." Angel said. Getting defensive, though she didn't know why. "I didn't realise you conversation was so _private_. But since you obviously don't want me hear, I guess I'll just be going!" And with that Angel stormed out of her apartment feeling her friends stares on her back. She got down the stairs and bolted, feeling tears spring to her eyes she stopped and sat down on a curb.

_Why am I getting so upset? _She thought to herself. _It wasn't even anything to get mad about. _Angel took a deep breath. _I just need to calm down and go back and apologize. _Angel suddenly felt ashamed and embarrassed. She got up and began pacing. Taking deep breaths, she started to head back to her apartment. When she got to her stoop, the street light over her head flickered on. _How long was I out?_ Angel thought. It was only 4 in the afternoon when she left. Wasn't it?

She walked up the stairs to her apartment and flicked on the lights. Empty. Their was no bohemians, no one. No Collins.

"Collins?" Angel called. "Are you there honey?"

_What if he left because he thought I was being a bitch? What if he doesn't love me anymore because I was so… so… stupid? What am I supposed to do without him? _Angel thought frantically.

But over all of the thoughts going on in her head, one was louder than all the others. _What if he doesn't love me any more? _And it kept repeating and repeating, over and over, until Angel thought she would go mad.

Slowly Angel sank to the floor. _I won't cry. _Angel thought. _If he doesn't love me anymore that's his loss, not mine._ Angel drew her knees up to her chest and put her head down, she began the breathing exercises her music teacher taught her in singing lessons.. She was trying to calm herself down. It wasn't working.

In the quiet of her apartment a small sob escaped and shattered the silence, it seemed to echo around her and she wanted Collins' comforting arms around her more than anything in the world.

If Collins were there he would sit down beside, or maybe behind her and pull her into his lap. He would whisper things like:

"Its ok Angelcake… I'm here."

Maybe he would even kiss her neck softly, to comfort her.

But he wasn't there.

When her sobs had subsided she started to think.

_Why did I even react that way? He didn't even do anything wrong, and Maureen was just teasing. _

Little things had been getting to her lately. Collins had forgotten their 3 month anniversary (and remembered it a day too late.)Angle didn't understand a big word he used (it wasn't her fault Spanish was her first language and she didn't study philosophy), he had been spending _a lot_ of time with Maureen lately and barely any with Angel… and he was distant.

_And now he's gone. _Angel thought.

Three days passed without word from Collins and Angel wasn't sad anymore, he was worried.

_I can't just show up at the loft and just ask if he's there, he probably won't want to see me. _Angel thought while drumming.

"Hello." Angel heard a lady say, not sure if it was to him or not, he kept drumming. "Hello?" she said again. This time Angel looked up.

She was tall and blonde, with pale skin, she wore a black pair of jeans and a green T-shirt.

"Oh… hey!" Angel said, trying to look happy.

"Umm… I heard you drumming and thought you were really good so I came over and… well… I don't mean to sound prying or anything, but… you looked sad." She said, sitting beside Angel. "Oh and I'm Angela."

"Oh… well… I have been a bit down lately, thanks for your concern. I'm Angel." Angel smiled at her. The smile wasn't all fake. "Are you new here? I haven't seen you around before."

"Actually… I just moved here from Australia. I want to make it as some form of performer." She replied.

"Oh that's cool. You know what?" Angel asked.

"What?"

"I'm hungry, wanna come with me to get some lunch? I would say you could meet my friends… but… I seem to be lacking in those at the moment."

Angela laughed. "I'll be your friend." She said simply and Angel knew they were going to get along straight away.

* * *

Look... I know it isnt my best, but please be kind. ANY REVIEWS WELCOME. Just dont make me cry :'(

haha.

Review and give me any sugestions as to Collins' absence, I have thought of one but I would be happy to take anymore.


End file.
